


Poison

by TravisStoll



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Getting Together, Poisoning, Potions, accidental poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisStoll/pseuds/TravisStoll
Summary: There is only one thing - one person - that could distract Lou enough for her to mess up a potion. And that would be Connor Stoll, who else?
Relationships: Lou Ellen Blackstone/Connor Stoll
Kudos: 3





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poison - Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766023) by Caduceus. 



Have you ever accidentally poisoned anyone? No? Well, good for you. Because believe me, it's really not a nice feeling.

I just wanted to pay Connor back for all his pranks! He's really got on my nerves over the last couple of weeks. As far as I've noticed, Connor Stoll has played at least as many pranks on my expense lately as Travis did with Katie. And that means a lot.

Although that's kind of reducing with Travis and Katie right now. The two behave so strangely anyway... But no matter, that's not what this is about. It's about poisoning Connor Stoll.

Gods, how could I be so stupid? How, by all means, could I confuse Arracacha with radish? Radish?! I swear to everything that is even remotely sacred to me, that never happened. Never! By Olympus, something like that only ever happens Romy. My younger half-sister was a walking bag full of chaos, but me? Never. I was probably kind of too distracted. During all the time while brewing the potion, I was just thinking about how Connor would react once he understood what I had done. The potion should simply dye its skin and hair bright pink. Nothing else!

But no, now he's in the infirmary because I thought too much of him when I was making a potion instead of focusing on my task. Gods, I felt so bad. Maybe I should go visit him. Just to check if he’s awake again. And to ask how he felt. And yes, maybe I should apologize. After all, it is all my fault.

Completely immersed in my feelings of guilt, I got up and sneaked out of my cabin.

I'd love to vanish into thin air right now.

But there is nothing that would do that to me and besides, I liked expressions more when they stayed just that. Expressions. Normally I manage to make potions without errors even if Riven or Romy annoy me while working on them! This is usually not a problem. When it comes to spells or potions, nothing and no one can distract me. Except for this stupid fucking son of Hermes. Arghh!

He probably deserved to be poisoned. What is he doing in my thoughts anyway when I’m busy working on my revenge? By Hades, what am I thinking? Connor Stoll is probably the last person I should blame for my mistake. After all, he is the one who suffers from it.

Still deeply embarrassed, I scurried towards the infirmary. Hesitantly, I knocked. A few seconds later, Kayla opened the door for me. Confused, she looked at me and asked: "Lou? Did something happen? Are you hurt or feel ill?"

I think I just blushed furiously and yet I managed to answer her without a stutter or something similar embarrassing: "Uhm no. I... I wanted to go see Connor. Is he awake?"

Kayla began to grin and then said: "Yes, he's awake again. Were you worried about him? Oh, how sweet. Do you want the two of us to visit Piper because of that? Or do you want to go to her alone? Oh no wait. Right now, you want to visit your Connor, don't you?"

"He's not _my_ Connor. I just want to apologize for something! Could you please show me where he is now?"

"Yes, no reason to react so annoyed. Come along." She was still grinning as she led me to a room. In front of the door, she stopped and shouted happily: "Oh Connoooor! Here's someone for you. She really wants to see you because she's totally worried about you!" "Shut up!" I quipped.

Oh man, sometimes Kayla was a real plague. She definitely spent too much time with these Aphrodite children! "Uhm, come in?" came a skeptical answer from the other side of the door. Kayla just yanked it open, pushed me into the room and then closed the door so quickly behind me that I had almost no time to realize what had happened at all. But when it came to me that she had probably locked me in here with Connor, I shouted angrily: "Kayla, you little shit! Open the door again! Now immediately!"

"Later maybe!" sang the Apollo daughter, then you could only hear how the lock turned and Kayla ran away. "Gods, the next time I get my hands on this girl, she's dead."

"You're damn temperamental, you know that, Lou?" Suddenly, I turned around. I almost forgot that Connor was still here. He was sitting on one of the hospital beds. His face had a slightly sickish yellow colour to it and I immediately felt bad again. I lowered my gaze and didn’t dare to come closer to him until Connor asked: "Are you here to do something or do you just want to be another piece of decoration?"

"Sorry!" „What?“ "I’m sorry. For poisoning you!" "That was you?"

"Yes, so, actually I just wanted to dye you pink, but when I made the potion, I confused something and made a poison mixture out of the former harmless magic potion, I'm terribly sorry!"

"No way."

"But I... oh, please, don't be mad at me."

"No, I’m not mad at all. I just don't believe you."

"What? Why wouldn’t you?"

"Quite simply. You never mess up a magic potion. Never! That is simply impossible! I mean, you're a total perfectionist. And I just can't believe you've a) messed up potion and b) gave me said messed up potion without testing it before."

"But that’s exactly what happened," I replied, ashamed and somehow shy. It may sound weird now, but for me his disbelief kind of sounded like a compliment.

“Nope. No way. Gods, Lou! Are you kidding me right now?"

"No, Connor! I don't. And I'd be really grateful if you could just accept my apology, so I don't have to feel so bad anymore."

"Yes, of course. Apology accepted. But now back to the beginning. You are seriously trying to tell me you made a mistake in one of your magic potions?!?"

"Yes. Connor, that's not an impossibility! I mean, Romy does it all the time!"

"Yes, but Romy is Romy. She's small and chaotic and admittedly really cool, but something like that happens to her every few hours! You never make a mistake. I mean, excuse me? I once sprinkled itching powder in your shirt while you were brewing a potion and you didn't even notice. You only realized you were itchy when you were done with the potion! You are fully engulfed with your thoughts when you do something like that. By Hades, how could you of all people make a mistake?"

His questions became too much for me. I ran out of answers and I was annoyed. I wanted to get away from Connor, he just made things worse. I wanted to go back to my cabin and hide under my duvet in shame because I had hurt him. And when the Hermes son still looked at me so incomprehensibly, it burst out of me: "Because of you! I messed up the potion because of you, okay?"

Now he was clearly confused: "Because of me? How... how does that work?"

"You just didn't get out of my head, okay? I... I could only think of you all the time while brewing and gods, that just distracted me!"

"Why did you think of me?"

"What do I know?! I just had this thought in mind of how you would react. How you, I have no idea, would have been shocked and would have tried to find out who it was. And I don't know, I was so looking forward to it. I even toyed with the idea of telling you specifically that it was me just to see how you reacted to it. I wondered if you would shout at me somehow, just like Katie always does with your brother. I wondered if you would be mad or shocked maybe. And damn, I don't know, but playing prank is maybe not that bad. I mean, I had so much fun thinking about it all and so on. But now I feel terrible because I poisoned you. And I swear by Hekate's magic collection, if you don't properly forgive me soon, I'll start crying!"

Connor stared at me and then said perplexedly: "First you messed up a potion and now you talk without taking a break for breathing. You are really turning into your little sister today, aren’t you?"

"Connor!" I cried, close to tears.

"Hey, hey! Lou, don't cry. I forgive you, it wasn't that bad. The children of Ares have caused me worse pain in revenge for my pranks, believe me, this is nothing."

"You forgive me?"

"Sure! And by the way, all your assumptions about my reaction were wrong."

"How?"

"I mean, of course. At first, I would have been shocked. Then a little angry. But if you had really told me that you did this, I think I would have been pretty dumbfounded. And then I would have laughed. And then I would have given you a hug and welcomed you to the club of troublemakers!"

Connor beamed at me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"And what if I didn't want to be a member of this club?"

"Well, that would be unlucky. Once in it, you don't get out so quickly. Besides, I wouldn't have let you leave at all."

"And why not? Why do you want me as a part of your club? Didn't you complain earlier that I'm so temperamental? And that I'm a perfectionist?"

"Hey, I never complained about that! I was just stating facts. I would have wanted you in my club, because you could always use magic stuff when playing pranks, because you can be really funny, because you don’t blow yourself up because of various mistakes and because I like you."

Even if I was able to gloss over all the flattery in Connors rant, I was absolutely unable to ignore that last part. He just said he liked me.

Connor Stoll had started blushing a bit.

What in gods name was able to give Connor Stoll the ability to blush? Oh, my gods, I’ve never seen this happen before.

"You like me? I thought you hate me given the many pranks you play on me."

"Um... Of course... Maybe I should explain something to you that maybe someone should explain to Katie as well. That probably sounds totally stupid now and maybe it is, but us Stolls - not only Travis and me, but actually all our relatives - Well, "playing pranks" is a sign of affection for us. And well..."

By the end of his sentence, Connor had become very quiet and, if possible, blushed even more. And I definitely didn't have words. It was really weird. And indeed also very stupid. But the strange thing was that I also found it absolutely sweet somehow. That means he likes me.

"Yes?" I asked.

Confused, he looked at me and I added: "I mean, do you really like me?"

His gaze dropped again, but I could still clearly see his nod. By Olympus, Connor is shy, how cute is that? Maybe... perhaps it wasn't just Connor's reaction that I've always had to think about. Maybe it was just himself. Because even I, as an oblique Hekate daughter, could correctly assign the palpitations and fluttering in my stomach area. I was obviously in love. With Connor.

I grinned and said: "Connor? Can you get me out of here? Oh and do you really feel good enough to leave? Because you know, we still have to play a prank on a stupid goose called Drew, who said I wasn't ever able to fall in love with a real boy."

"What now?"

"Well, I have to prove to her that I can fall in love! And that she has no chance with you if she doesn't want to get a thousand curses put on her!"

Connor beamed, jumped up and kissed me. Damn, why could he kiss so well?

When we broke away from each other, he asked: "Are we going?"

I nodded with a grin and he cracked the door lock. As we walked hand in hand outside, I shouted: "Kayla! Cancel the appointment with Piper, I managed it all on my own! Even if I didn't know I wanted to do so!”

The last thing I heard when we left the hospital was a loud squeal. And if I looked at Connor like that, I could easily join in on that. But we still had something to do!

"Let's go!" I cried and ran off.

He laughed, grabbed my hand again and ran after me.

Hekate’s daughter and Hermes’ son, such a duo can only become dangerous!

**Author's Note:**

> HOW is this pairing non-existant in the english fandom? How?  
> It's so popular in german, goddamn. They don't even have a tag here, wtf...  
> Oh well, what am I here for anyway?
> 
> ~ Original is a part of a Oneshot-series


End file.
